From the Case Files of Dark Night
by Calvinseviltwin85
Summary: From the Case Files of Dark Night is my neopets paraody to Tracer Bullet of Calvin and Hobbes Fame. This is the new version that I've done, with much thanks to Kiddo (Child_Dragon) for the logo.... :)


From the Case Files of Dark Night by 2hot4u181  
  
Foreword: Dark Night is a private eye; gumshoe, whatever you wanna call 'im. He's a shadow shoyru with a bad 'tude, a thing for neocola and a weird fedora and trench coat. He's made his mark as a private eye and wished me to write his stories from his case files.   
  
It was about 5 when I decided to close up for the night and hang out with some buddies. My buddies are light travelers after all. One rides in a sheath and the other in a hip flask. Yeah, I'm Dark Night, gumshoe extraordinaire. Some people call me other things, but that's a story in itself. Any who a disgruntled shoyru burst into my door. He looked awfully familiar, but all starry guys do. He introduced himself as high_flyer74 from the Neopian Times comic page. No wonder he looked familiar. Anyways this mildly rich shoyru had just been robbed and wanted me to find out whom. I gladly took the case telling him it would be 500 gold ones a day, plus other costs. Juding by the looks of this guy, he was pretty upset by this entire deal. It's not everyday you get robbed after all. Personally, I wouldn't know. I solve the crimes, not make them. Partially because when I did I was in major trouble with the cops. I still don't like cops. But that's a case file in it's own so it's kept under wraps. I explained it may take me a few days to recover the stolen loot. High seemed to understand, but not before tripping over his own tail as he exited the old office. I had to laugh, but then I got down to business.  
  
I recollected the clues as if they had fallen from a bag. There weren't many. Just a dab of hair gel at the crime scene. I suspected Myyth, villain mastermind and Dr Evil equivalent. The question was, would he spill the beans?  
  
About 30 minutes later I arrived at the outskirts of the Big City. This placed looked possessed but who was I to judge? After this entire guy was a villain.  
  
I knocked the door 3 times and a baby kougra greeted me. Shaeylan, Myyth's assistant. He knew who I was and grumbled at me, big surprise. He got the fire Eyrie on a video screen and apparently he knew nothing about High's robbing. Queer, as someone his mind-control hair gel had also been stolen. There had to be a connection. After all, there was hair gel at the crime scene. He seemed annoyed that his hair gel had been stolen. Odd, since the plan HAD backfired after all. But none the less it was an important lead. I thanked Myyth and left. Another culprit came to mind, but I doubted this one. Could Mr. Shankly, Neopian Times editor be responsible for breaking into a star's home? I doubted it, but if anything else in this business, you gotta go with your gut.  
  
I arrived at the steps of the 'house de Shankly' within 2 minutes. And oh dear did this place ever smell of dung! I knocked once and the friendly staff member opened the door. I decided to get to the point quickly, because the horrible smell was making my eyes water.  
  
"Erm... Mr. Shankly have you heard about the recent robbery of High_Flyer74?" I asked slowly holding my nose.  
  
"Yes indeed! I'm surprised though! I've heard of this sort of hacking happen before but nothing was stolen?" said a truly surprised Shankly.  
  
"Mmm-hmm... queer isn't it. They found hair gel at the crime scene. MIND control hair gel," I replied.  
  
"How odd. And I am to understand that Myyth's home was also robbed?" he inquired.  
  
"Indeed," I replied,"Would you happen to know anything of this?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I would never rob a author or star's home. Staff members word," he said in such a tone that he sounded like an angel and not the stinky faerie (in the kindest terms of course.)   
  
"Yeah, sorry for bothering you," I grumbled, feeling ashamed of myself for accusing a staff member of a crime. I walked away as quickly as possible, trying not to look too suspicious.  
  
I needed a clue and a drink. One of them I knew where to get.  
  
As I approached the local coffee bar someone grabbed me by the neck and rammed me into a wall. I blacked out, but not before seeing an agile fire lupe run from me.  
  
When I awoke the answer hit me like a .38 slorg (I forget the colour. Not that it matters.) The culprit was Barry D. Lupe. Barry was a skilled bank robber and I tracked him down easily. I then made the arrest, got high's cash back (and my payment for 500 neopoints, plus a hospital bill).  
  
I celebrated closing the case by finally hanging out with my buddies. But I knew the time would be short lived. It's always a short time between cases when you're a private eye.  
  
The End  
  
Note: Dark Night is a character similar to 'Tracer Bullet' of "Calvin and Hobbes" fame. Night is no way related to Bullet, and wants it to stay that way. Thanks to averyangryshaylir for allowing me to use Myyth and Shaeylan. Mr. Shankly is used in the kindest terms. Thank you. 


End file.
